


Alistair's Visit

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: The Champion and The Almost King Help Save the World [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 01:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: Alistair visits his love's grave, set during DA:I.





	Alistair's Visit

Alistair approached her grave, the bushes of carefully cultivated roses, a bittersweet reminder of the day she was laid to rest. He closed his eyes briefly, picturing the rose he had placed in Amelia’s hands, how he kissed her forehead one last time. It felt as though it were only yesterday, not the decade it had been.

“It’s been too long since I’ve been here last,” Alistair began quietly, touching the cold stone. “I’m sorry, it might be a while longer before I can visit again. There is so much happening in the world, with the Wardens. I don’t know what to do.”

“Not much has changed that way,” he added, chuckling. Shaking his head, he sighed fighting the tears that sprang to his eyes. “You would have known what to do, you always knew. It should be you that is here not me. I should have been the one to take down the Archdemon.”

Pausing, Alistair touched his jaw, as though he could still feel the sting from when she knocked him out that day. Then waking up after, finding her body beside that of the slain Archdemon. He closed his eyes, and it was almost as if he could feel the weight of her in his arms.

“It should have been me,” he repeated in a whisper. “But I will use this gift you’ve given me and help the Inquisition in whatever way I can. The world needs to be saved again, the Wardens too. Something very wrong is happening in the order and I will find out what it is.”

Alistair pressed his fingers to his lips and touched Amelia’s grave once more. “I love you my dearest. We will be together again, someday.”


End file.
